powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Omni The Magnificence
|-|1= |-|2= Omni, a.k.a. The Magnificence, was secretly the power behind the throne and the hidden true antagonist of Power Rangers S.P.D., he was the de facto leader of the Troobian Empire. Character History Omni's past is completely unknown and it is unclear what happened to his original bodyh and if he ever had one to begin with. Throughout the series, Gruumm was shown talking to himself; soon however, it became clear he was talking to another, off-screen person that he feared and had to justify his failures to. His boss was kept in a secret room off-limits to Mora. When she snuck in and saw it, she screamed in terror and fled. She was caught by Gruumm and was brainwashed by Omni into pledging allegiance to it. Its name was revealed when it yelled at Gruumm over his petty feud with Cruger. Omni's reason for attacking Earth was to drain its resources for a weapon in development that it refers to as The Magnificence, a colossal biomechanical body for himself that Gruumm created with the stolen resources. Once the Terror Spacecraft locked in, Omni was connected to his body and used it to fight the S.W.A.T. Megazord, having the upper hand until Doggie Cruger opened up an access panel from the inside, allowing the Megazord to deliver a maxed-out laser blast, causing the Magnificence to implode, taking Omni with it. Appearance Omni It was originally a giant brain housed in a orb tank in a room on Gruumm's spacecraft. It has a single eye on a tentacle-like appendage. Magnificence After collecting resources from several planets, its servant Emperor Gruumm completed Omni's Magnificence, a colossal bio mechanical body for himself that Gruumm created with the stolen resources. He has tall, lithe insect-like legs in a chicken walker-like pose with dinosaur-like two-clawed feet and a huge rocky-like upper body, he has a small human-like head with two small yellow-es white eyes and a small mouth with vampire-like teeth, large shoulder pads, a large three clawed-like shovel hand on his left arm and a large club with multiple tentacles attach on his right arm. he is also massive in trims of height, large enough to hold the S.W.A.T Megazord in his right tentacle hand. In his original form, Omni has a rather alien-like voice. But as the Magnificence, Omni has a more booming god-like voice. Personality As Omni, he is a heartless and hateful leader that tends to boss around Gruumm when things don't go his way, though he is shown to be quite calm and emotionless. As the Magnificence, he is arrogant, sadistic, disrespectful, uncaring, unfeeling, and extremely ruthless being that will do anything in his power to rule the world. He also proves that he does not really care about the Emperor, as he merely puts forward his plan even after his pawn is captured. Powers and Abilities First Form (Omni) While Omni doesn't posses many powers until being transformed into the Magnificence, he has some supernatural powers that still makes him dangerous. *'Physical Force:' Omni possesses psychic powers and is able to both talk to and harm Gruumm from a distance. *'Brainwashing Powder:' Omni has the ability to brainwash people with purple powder into serving him, such as Mora. It seems that he can only brainwash more weak-minded people, Gruumm didn't appear to be brainwashed as he tried to argue with Omni's orders, albeit futilely, as Omni had to manipulate Gruumm to do his bidding. Second Form (Magnificence) In his Magnificence form, he gets new abilities and wields incredible destructive power, making him one of the strongest and most powerful enemies in S.P.D.. *'Super Strength:' The Magnificence had a great deal of strength due to his massive size. *'Armor:' The Magnificence armor is extremely durable, since it can take many blasts from the S.W.A.T Megazord's Blasters and not even get a scratch. *'Fireballs:' He can shoot fire balls in rapid succession from his left hand. *'Lightning Balls:' He can fire lightning balls in rapid succession from his mouth. *'Lightning Breath:' Omni can also fire a purple colored energy beam made of electricity from his mouth. Omni's mouth lightning is definitively his most powerful attack since it nearly obliterated the SWAT Megazord and a second blast would have destroyed it and killed the Rangers according to Jack. Arsenal *'Tentacle Club Right Arm: '''The Magnificence's right arm is a club that has many tentacles to wrap around his enemies with. *'The Omni Staff:' The Magnificence carries a large staff that aids him in combat. **'Sound Waves:' From his staff he can create sound waves. **'Lightning:' Also from his staff he can summon lightning. Omni or The Magnificence? The creature has been inconsistently named throughout the series. Early on, the name "The Magnificence" was used for the creature, perhaps as his title, but around the time of its actual arrival on Gruumm's spacecraft, the name "Omni" came into use, with no explanation, and was treated as if it had been the creature's name all along. Eventually, Gruumm's long-term plan proved to be the creation of Omni's body, which was called The Magnificence for the rest of the series. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Omni is voiced by Geoff Dolan and sounds like a gruffer version of Koragg and Dai Shi and his smaller, brain like form's voice is very similar to Sergeant Tread. Notes *His counterpart Sentai ''Omni The Magnificence, Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya, is the main villain in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *Due to Omni/The Magnificence second form's massive size, the sheer destructive power of his supernatural abilities and being incredibly armored with little to no weak spots (as Doggie Cruger had to open up a panel from under his left arm for the S.W.A.T Megazord to fire at to defeat him), he (along with Queen Bansheera, Lothor and many others) is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in the entire Power Ranger franchise. *If Omni/The Magnificence is considered the true main villain of Power Rangers S.P.D., then he would be the second shortest living Power Ranger villain in the franchise, as he is only shown in 3 of the 38 episodes of this series. This is a similar case with Hydro Hog, the possibly main villain of ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers''. *Omni/The Magnificence in his second form is the second largest villain in the entire Power Rangers franchise, being larger then the S.W.A.T. Megazord itself and around the size of a large mountain, the first being Dark Specter from ''Power Rangers In Space'''' and the third being Imperious from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Omni is largely similar to a previous Sentai villain, The Omnipotent God, as both stay behind the scenes for most of the series, and both are disembodied brains. Also their names are similar. *In an interview (9:26 in), Greg Aronowitz stated that "Gruumm has always been Omni's puppet... Gruumm has power, but he has issues and he has weakness, and Omni has taken advantage of that for as long as time can remember."RangerCast interviews with Greg Aronowitz Appearances * Power Rangers S.P.D. **Episode 34: Insomnia **Episode 37: Endings (1) **Episode 38/Finale: Endings (2) See Also (Similar attributes) *The Omnipotent God - Sentai equalivent References Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Troobian empire Category:Evil Zords Category:Main PR Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Evil Megazords Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Humanoid Zords Category:PR Arc Bosses